


Proprosition

by Lalinbri111



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce, protector of the small, squire - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how I think Alanna asked Neal to be her squire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proprosition

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! The wonderful world of Tortall and all the characters present belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce!

When his father had come to collect Neal and took him to meet with Lady Alanna and the King the wheels in his head started working twice as hard.

Why, he thought long fingers tapping against his thigh ceaselessly, would the king and the as of late absent Lady Knight be here when he was to meet with a potential knight master?

Was it Kel? Did they have something to ask about the girl squire? 

He turned to look at his father who sat beside him. His face betrayed nothing, nor did the faces of Lady Alanna or the King who sat across from him.

They sat in the sitting room in the quarters the Queenscoves used while in residence at the palace, cups of tea placed in front of each of them.

Could one of them be the said knight? 

Neal narrowed his eyes slightly before they widened in understanding. 

If either were the knight he was to be meeting it would have to be Lady Alanna as the King had already taken on Zahir as a squire two years ago.

"The answer is no," Neal stated, eyes blazing. The Lioness should be talking to his best friend right now, not him. 

They may not know about the admiration Kel had for the Lady Knight, how she held her in high esteem and hoped that she would take her as her squire but he did and even being just in the Lady's presence was making him feel guilty.

The adults watched silently as he stood, anger apparent. 

"Nealan-"

"I will not be your squire Lady Alanna," The Lady's jaw was clenched shut, her eyebrows cocked in surprise and expaseration. She had never had much patience and this boy was testing it. "You should be talking to Kel, not me."

"Your father mentioned you we're intelligent," Alanna told the boy dryly, arms crossed over her chest and purple eyes piercing Neal's green eyes. "And your flare for dramatics is as they say. Now sit down like a good lad and let me explain as to why we are here."

Neal opened his mouth to protest yet again when he was cut across by the King.

"Squire Nealan," his voice was kindly but stern and left no room for argument. "We understand your concern for Squire Keladry-it is well known that you two are best friends and have watched out for each other these last few years. But, be that as it may what you suggest is not possible for Lady Alanna to do."

"They're still going on about her getting magicked?" Neal asked.

He had understood (though he did not agree with it and found it quite idiotic if truth be told) when he had heard that they did not want Alanna around Kel as a page since she would 'magick' Kel into getting her shield. 

But surely after seeing how well she had done in the last four years they would realize she didn't need any help with getting her shield and was quite capable as a warrior. 

Neal was not that naive though and knew that it was never that simple. To be frank, it was quite plain there was still a huge amount of opposition as far as there being female knights went.

"Sit down and we will discuss it." Alanna told him calmly.

Releasing a huff of air and running a hand through his hair Neal sat again. 

"So, let's start this again. Hello, I am Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. I've heard many things about you Nealan-good as well as bad." Seeing the startled look on his face Alanna grinned. "Oh yes, your father is a very good friend of mine and we've discussed you quite a bit."

"Well then, that sounds like heaps of fun. I am fairly fascinating." Came the sarcastic reply. 

Alanna cocked an eyebrow, her expression turning from joking to serious. "We also talked about the hill bandit incident." 

Neal's demeanor changed entirely. He sat straight as a rod, his expression guarded now. 

He had expressed his concerns to his father about not having completed his training as a healer after that summer. He never brought it up again though and had hoped his father would leave it be and not use it as fuel whenever their discussions about his leaving University began.

"I heard that you want to learn more about healing, and I can help you."

Neal bit his lip and clenched his fist. "You're asking me to choose between my best friend and the chance to improve my skills." This was an unfair and cruel choice. He did want to learn more about healing-but at the cost of a friend?

Seeing the look on the boys face, Jonathan felt a sliver of sympathy for the boy.

"I know you feel like you'd be betraying Keladry, but, you also have your own future to think of. As I mentioned before, It would be a bad idea for Alanna to take on Keladry as they would not believe she earned it because of her own skills and dedication. And beyond that, lots of other things have been brought into attention. Knight masters are meant to be mentors of sorts to help and guide up and coming Knights in many different aspects."

"Keladry has a good offer coming Neal." Baird said.

Alanna nodded "A good knight who has had an interest in her and strengths similar to those Keladry has has stepped up to take her under his wing if she so chooses." The words came out tightly, her eyes hard but determined. "I offer to take you on as my squire so I can help you with a your gift as a fellow healer and I've also a hand for sword fighting-I've been told you're quite good yourself. There's lots I can teach you. I'll leave it up to you." 

The Lady Knight rose and exited the room. The men watched her leave before the King rose with a sigh. 

"Don't think too badly of Alanna for not taking on Keladry. She holds the girl's best interest at heart and not taking her as a squire is the best way to garuntee her success." He patted Neal on the shoulder. "She also has your interests at heart too or she wouldn't have offered to take you on. Good day and gods bless Nealan, Baird." 

The King nodded to Neal and his father before exiting the room. Neal sat there, a look of anger on his face. He stood abruptly and ranted, everything about him screaming frustration.

"You," he pointed at his father "You were in on this. How could-"

"I worry about you Nealan," That his father used his full name meant he was all buisness. "I know how you feel where Keladry is concerned and I would never have agreed for this meeting if I thought either of you would benefit while the other wouldn't."

Neal closed his mouth. Baird was right. He never made rash or half-assed decisions especially where his children's well being was concerned. 

"I also didn't want you to live with the regret of never fully developing your healing capabilities. I know right now you're conflicted but Alanna truly means well in wanting to take you on as her squire." Baird clasped Neal's shoulder warmly before pulling him in for a brief hug. "Think about it before you give her an answer."

He gave one last pat before releasing him. 

"I'll walk you back,"

Neal nodded, mumbling incoherently to himself as he followed him out.

*probably gonna edit this quite a bit it's not where I want it to be


End file.
